The Fish Boy
by 091304
Summary: She watches him from afar, the boy with the perfect teeth, hoping to one day catch his beauty up close.


**A/N: fill for the kink meme**

* * *

When the guardian of memories first heard of the fish boy with the most perfect of teeth, she sent a few of her fairies to watch over him in order to keep track of his whereabouts. The fairies on watch by him came back with wonderful stories of how sweet and kind he was, as well as of his perfect teeth. The guardian of memories became enamored with the fish boy without even truly knowing him.

She tried to keep track of him 24/7 as the years went on but he managed to disappear completely for about 4 months each year. Always around Summer, she noted. Maybe he didn't like the heat? But he always returned back to the pond in Burgess around Autumn. The fairies would flock him in his return and he would give them one of his sweet smiles that caused them to swoon.

The guardian of memories let loose for a few hours one day to see the fish boy. She would scold herself for leaving her work for so long just to see a silly boy. Upon arriving she seen his snowy white hair, gills dipped low on his neck and finally his tail. He looked like the mermaids that lived at the guardian of dreams home. Maybe more beautiful, she thought.

Every few months she would treat herself to gaze upon the fish boy from afar, too shy and nervous to go speak with him. She never got to see his face or his charming smile or his wonderful teeth she heard so much about. The fish boy would retreat into the waters of his pond after awhile to rest. Sometimes she would catch another boy with snowy white hair and a charming smile by the pond but he didn't have gills or a tail so she payed no attention to him.

Two an a half centuries after first hearing about the fish boy is when she met the other boy that hung around the pond in Burgess. Jack Frost was his name and he had the most perfect teeth she'd ever seen, even the fairies agreed and they had seen the fish boys teeth. Still, in the deepest corner of her heart she wished to see the fish boys teeth, even if the fairies deemed Jack Frost's teeth more perfect, and speak with him.

After the events with Pitch Black, the guardian of memories went back to the pond in Burgess to find the fish boy and with just her luck, he was there. Once she gathered her courage to head out to speak with him, she stopped herself to see the fish boy climbing out of the pond. He was putting a blue hoodie over himself that looked awfully familiar. Slowly it hit her that the fish boy she was so enamored with and the boy that just became a guardian were the same exact person.

She flew over to him after he pulled his tail out from the water, eyes going wide once she came into his line of vision. "T-Tooth?!"

"You're the fish boy!" She said with excitement as she took ahold of his hands. "I can't believe I never noticed until now. I feel like such an idiot."

"W-Wait. What?" Confusion replaced his shock in an instant.

"I was, um..." She then realized if she explained that she was watching him for over two centuries that he would think she was a creepy stalker and she really didn't want that. He must've already thought she was weird for all the teeth checking and hand grabbing and hugging. So she looked down instead, noticing his tail was no longer a tail but legs. Immediately her cheeks flushed a pink and she let go of his hands to cover her face, turning around. "S-Sorry!"

Jack turned a shade of blue when he glanced towards his legs, pulling his hoodie down to cover himself. It went silent for a few minutes and it felt like an eternity for them both. "You know.." He broke the silence. "I always knew someone was watching me."

Tooth didn't say anything at first, instead looking back to him in surprise. When she noticed he hadn't put his pants on yet, she quickly looked away again and blushed more for peeking. "I-Is that so?"

He only laughed. "With the fairies who kept coming to check on my teeth, it was kind of obvious." Tooth made a nervous chuckle in response, mumbling a quick sorry. It grew into another silence until Jack spoke up again. "Did you want to see?"

"See what?" She questioned.

"My fish features."

"Yes." She didn't mean to answer so quickly but she was interested. They looked so pretty from afar so being up close and personal would be a whole different ball game. So Jack stripped off his hoodie and dropped it over the rest of his things then slipped into the water again.

Tooth turned to look at the pond that he went into and bent down, awaiting him to surface. When he did, she seen his gills and reached over to touch them when he swam closer. She smiled at his willingness to let her do it instead of pushing away.

"Can you see underwater?" Jack looked up at her, halting her actions.

"Yes." She answer far too quickly again, not realizing his next action nor register it at first until he had already pulled her into the water. It was cold and she was surprised by the action but didn't rush up to the surface. Instead she opened her eyes, wandering down to his tail and was amazed at it.

Jack's hands attached to her waist and he swam back up to the surface, letting them both breathe in a large amount of air. Violet eyes met blue as their hands stuck together, fingers intertwining with smiles creeping upon both of their faces in delight.

"Do you want to stay at my palace tonight? I'm sure the girls would love it if you came by." It was a lousy excuse to get him to come over but she didn't care. She just wanted to be near him, to look at his teeth, to watch him swim like he was dancing in the water. It would be a wonderful sight up close, she was sure of it.

So Jack gave her one of his mischievous grins to show off his perfectly white teeth to the queen. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**AyameKitsune: thanks**

**savedbygrace94: thanks**


End file.
